In the prior art, the central processing unit (CPU) of a computer will cause a high temperature environment as it is started to operate. If the heat due to the high temperature can not be dissipated, then the performance will be effected, even it will be burnt. Moreover, the higher the operation speed, the more heat it will generate. Therefore, any computer mainframe must be installed with radiator for dissipating the heat from the chipset.
In general, CPU with faster operation speed are designed with radiators. Wherein a radiator with a plurality of fins is directly installed on a CPU, even a fan is installed on the radiator. Most of heat induced from the operation of a CPU is absorbed by the radiator. When the chip set is operating, the fan is actuated concurrently to blow the fins. Thus, the heat is dissipated. Conventionally, the way for assembling the radiator on a CPU is to engage a radiator to the socket of a CPU by a metal elastic piece (for example, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 246982). However, the conventional metal elastic piece for engaging a radiator to a CPU has a complicated structure. Thus it is inconvenient to be assembled, an elastic fatigue occurs easily, also a high manufacture cost is required. Therefore, the structure is loosen easily as the computer is transported. If a larger force due to a careless operation is applied, the precise and weak CPU will be damaged.
Another way for engaging a CPU and a radiator is to use screws (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,374, as shown in FIG. 8). In general, in this assembly way, a radiating fan is further assembled. However, several screws are used to fix the fan, thus the efficiency is low. Further, the holes of the radiating fan, radiating fins, and CPU fixing seat must be aligned exactly in order to be locked by screws. Once a pair of holes do not align with each other, the screw will not be locked. Thus the prior art design has a lower yield ratio and a high cost. Therefore, a novel design is necessary to improve the defect in the prior art.